Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens which forms an image of an object on a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD sensor or a C-MOS sensor used in a compact imaging device, and more particularly to an imaging lens which is built in an imaging device mounted in an increasingly compact and low-profile smartphone and mobile phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a game console, PC, and an information terminal such as a robot, moreover, a home appliance and an automobile with the camera function.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it becomes common that camera function is mounted in many information terminals. Furthermore, products have been made one after another, such as home appliances with a camera, which consumer's convenience is excellent. Demand of products such as the home appliances and the information terminals with the camera function is more increased, and development of products will be rapidly made accordingly.
In a conventional art, as an imaging lens mounted in such information terminals, for example, following Patent Document 1 discloses an imaging lens comprising 6 lenses.
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2016-031531) discloses an imaging lens comprising, in order from an object side to an image side along with an optical axis, a first lens element, a second lens element, a third lens element, a fourth lens element, a fifth lens element and a sixth lens element, each having an object-side surface facing an object side and an image-side surface facing an image side, and refractive power.
In the imaging lens disclosed in the above Patent Document 1, field of view is wide about 140 to 160 degrees, however, a ratio of total track length to diagonal length is about 1.3 to 1.5 and low-profileness is not sufficiently satisfied. Additionally, when the low-profileness is made using lens composition disclosed in the above Patent Document 1, there is a problem that aberration correction in peripheral area is very difficult, and excellent optical performance is not be obtained.